


Have yourself a merry Jack Kline Kissmas

by Superfanwoman



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Background Dean Winchester/Cas, Background Sam Winchester/Eileen Leahy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Tree, Cute Jack Kline, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Christmas, First Kiss, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jack Kline smut, Loss of Virginity, Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Reader-Insert, Sexy Jack Kline, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:09:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27597322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superfanwoman/pseuds/Superfanwoman
Summary: Get ready to rot your teeth with Jack Kline Christmas fluff! Swirl your candy cane around that hot cocoa and get ready to enjoy the blossoming holiday romance between you, a sexy, badass hunter and Winchester roomate, and adorable nephil Jack. And yes, there will be smut!
Relationships: Jack Kline/Reader, Jack Kline/You
Comments: 5
Kudos: 48





	1. Merry Kissmas Eve Eve

"Choirs will be singing Silent Night  
Christmas carols by candlelight  
Please come home for Christmas  
Please come home for Christmas  
If not for Christmas, by New Year's night"

Christmas music surrounds you. A blanket of fog hovers near your feet, the scent of it along with the fresh evergreens and crisp evening air that somehow holds a hint of vanilla bean is rather intoxicating.

"Cheers! Merry Christmas Eve Eve!" Your paper cups bump together just slightly.

The twinkle lights and full moon above you shine like they're streaming bright, holiday cheer straight into your once cold, black heart.

He wraps his fingers around the red and white striped cup, swirling steam hitting his lashes. His nose collides with the whipped cream and you can't help but laugh.

It comes out as almost a giggle and you want to kick yourself. You're a badass hunter, you don't giggle! Get yourself together, woman.

But this sweet, innocent boy (ignoring the fact that you know he's really an all powerful creature and an occasionally deadly one at that) just has that effect on you, you can't help it. And the setting around you certainly doesn't do anything but further elevate this effervescent mood you're in.

"Is this the candy cane mocha or gingerbread latte?" He asks adorably. " I think I just got foam."

You blot the whipped cream from his nose, "that one is the candy cane I think." You grab lids for your drinks and pop them on.

It feels good to be away from the gloomy bunker, sure, but the fact that you're out, with him, in a moment this perfect? It's almost too much. You've become super close with Jack the last two years you've both been living with the Winchesters, but you'd never really had time to think about how much more than just a friend you wish he actually was. 

As you're walking away from the espresso stand and closer to the main attraction, rows and rows of ready to cut trees, he gently drapes an arm across your lower back. His free hand resting on your hip? The amorous, tingling sensation radiating from his touch? Definitely. Too. Much.

You tumble onto a nearby bench, bringing Jack down with you. 

"Are you alright?" He asks, concerned.

You catch your breath. What was that? You take a few more deep ones. It's alright, you tell yourself. Let him know you're better than alright - that whatever that was felt so much better than just alright, you love struck hussie!

You can't freaking believe it, your hand is literally shaking. You convince yourself to place it on his knee, so he knows you are happy to be here with him and that you're not completely losing it.

"I'm okay," you smile, but you feel it again, that overwhelming energy of...well you can swear it feels like...love. but that can't be right. "I just..."

"What? Are you too cold? I can give you my jacket, here, I don't really need-"

"No, it's okay Jack, it feels good out here actually, it's just...I swear I can feel… I think it's your grace."

His brow furrows, he leans in closer, "I'm sorry, did it hurt?"

You want to tell him it was the complete opposite! Tell him your sudden realization that maybe, if he touched you long enough, that his lingering grace could heal the places inside you that are broken. 

But of course, you can't say that, not yet. Can't say what you just now figured out -That you and Jack can never go back to being 'just friends' again.

Instead you just say, "no it didn't hurt at all, just caught me off guard." You pull him up and link your arm through his and he grins.

"I love that we're doing this together," he says, with eyes twinkling under the lights and stars.

"Me too," you reply, "which way do you want to go?" You gesture to two paths, wanting to be away from the other last minute tree shoppers.

When Dean suggested you and Jack go get the tree together, you were thrilled but suspicious. He'd always given you the 'do whatever you want but don't date the kid,' lecture, and since he's your best friend and surrogate big bro, you'd abided... for just about as long as you could. You had no idea one evening away from the others could make you realize how much you need this boy. 

"This way," he leads. He says your name and then hesitates, "can you feel my grace now?" 

You nod. It feels amazing.

"I was just wondering if…" he continues, "does my grace give off my... My feelings...about you?"

Your heartbeat quickens, you think about how it felt like a wave of love when he touched your back, maybe you weren't making that up after all. "I think so."

He stops to look at you, his voice goes up an octave excitedly, "really? Oh good, because I didn't think I could actually tell you myself, that I've been in love with you this whole time."

"Jack!" You exclaim, "the WHOLE time?"

His eyes are pure puppy dog, "721 days, to be exact."

"Holy shit! You were just going to...wait until I could tell from your grace? I'm a hunter, not a psychic!'"

"No, I- I wanted to tell you before, I was going to... but Dean kept saying it would screw up the family dynamic... until today, when he finally caved. Said something about how we all deserve to be happy… it was very un-Dean-like."

You shake your head, "that ass knew the whole time?" 

"Well, only about the last 382 days or so."

You scowl.

He embraces you in a tight hug and all your anger dissipates. "I'm sorry," he breathes, close to your ear, sending a shiver down your spine. "I didn't want to lie, I was just so worried I'd ruin everything but - I've had enough hiding, I need you to know that you're all I think about, that I'm in awe of you everyday. I promise, I won't hide anything from you again."

You reel back a little and can tell he's sincere. You nod and take his arm again. You try not to cry. So touched by what he said, you don't even think you're mad at Dean anymore. For a second, you're just stunned.

You walk in silence, looking at each tree lit by the moonlight. You know you should respond, say something, confess your feelings back, but you're at a loss for words for probably the first time in your life. It's quiet but not awkward. You wonder if you can let your actions speak instead. Your breath blows out big puffs of steam that seem to lead the way.

"How do we choose?" He asks you, "they're all so… green." You're guessing what he means is all these damn trees look the same in the dark and he's not wrong.

You feel a gutzy little ball of nervous energy flare in your solar plexus. You can't believe you're saying this, "hmmm… maybe… pick the tree that you want to kiss me in front of."

He takes several more steps and then stops. Under the full moon glow you can still manage to see his eyes darken. He licks his lips. "Well then that would be… all of them."

You stop overthinking, and simply press your body against his. It feels like the whole field is illuminated with the touch, the glow of his godly gold eyes seems to cover you with a halo of warm, electrifying grace that tingles more as his lips move closer to yours. When they collide, it sends sparks flying, quite possibly literal ones; your body smolders as he presses closer into you. You don't worry about getting tree sap in your hair or the sensation of pine needs against your back, all you can think about is him, absorbing everything that he is, and how truly magical he is making you feel. 

You part your lips and your fingers tease through his short hair. Tentatively, his tongue grazes your lips but suddenly you're too hungry for his gentleness. You try to refrain from swallowing him whole. Your tongue tangles with his and pleasure flushes your body, just from a kiss. This grace of his is no joke. You imagine what else he could do to you with it if you had him alone in your bed tonight...and how you could possibly get away with that in your house full of hunters.

You break for air and whisper, "this one, this is definitely the one!"

Jack is looking at you like that was the best thing to ever happen to him and you blush, "okay," he says a little hoarse, "stand back."

You look around for an axe or a saw, and then you see the little sparks emerge from his narrowed gaze, a hazy line of embers seem to spread rapidly across the bottom of the trunk. He moves quickly to catch the tree as his power burns through the last of it and it begins to topple. He picks up the solid, 10 foot fall tree and plops it over his shoulder like it weighs nothing at all.

You follow closely beside him as you head towards the parking lot. You can barely see the adorable nephil through all the branches, but you manage to hear him quietly ask, "was that... good? Back there?"

"You mean how you chopped down an evergreen tree with just your eyes, Jack? Yeah, it was pretty badass."

"I meant the kiss. I just wanted to make sure," he peeks at you innocently through the needles, "I want to be good for you. That's all I want."

You put a hand on his arm as you walk, trying extraordinarily hard not to melt into a puddle right then and there, "it was incredible. You were...so unexplainably, unbelievably good. So good." You have to stop yourself from adding and you tasted like cocoa and whipped cream and heaven on earth, and your grace felt like a mini orgasm and I'm dying to know what it would feel like if we didn't stop at one kiss.

You can feel him grinning like he might as well be radiating sunshine for a 5 mile radius, and when he tosses the tree effortlessly in the back of the truck, you can see you were correct.

On the way home, he holds your hand, the way his grace leaves you in a fog of giddy tingles, you almost miss spotting the sign that reads 'Homemade Holiday Moonshine Eggnog' at a roadside mini-mart.

You slam on the breaks enough to make it into the parking lot in time. You don't wonder or care how homemade moonshine eggnog could possibly be a legal thing to advertise, or why this is something humans would actually want to consume. All you know is, the universe gave you a sign, so you run in and grab as many bottles as your arms can hold.

When you hop back in the car and Jack asks you what all of that is for you answer, "for us."

His eyes widen, "we're going to drink all of that?"

You laugh as you pull out of the parking lot, "no, but our family will, which means they'll pass out by 11 and sleep in until at least noon tomorrow."

He smiles, "so we can get alone time?"

"Finally," you sigh.


	2. Very Merry

You don't know how long you've been parked in the bunker's garage or exactly when the windows got steamed up, but when your hand slides down the glass Titanic style, you notice. But don't seem to care. 

You're straddling Jack's hips as he's sprawled across the bench seat of Sam's old pickup truck. One hand grasping at the sweaty window, the other tangled in Jack's messy blonde locks. You're not sure if Jack's kissed anyone before, you've wondered and worried about that, but it seems like a moot point now, as his hot tongue presses into yours. Flicking. Teasing. Gently grasping your bottom lip with his teeth before releasing. Somehow, he's a natural. And it's driving. you. wild.

His hips buck up to meet yours and you growl to show how much you appreciate the forwardness after two years of him hiding his feelings. He's not hiding anything anymore; through your jeans and his, you can feel his rock solid hard-on grind against your aching core. You moan into his mouth. You had no idea how badly you needed him, but now it's all you can think about.

Your lips part long enough to gasp for air. His eyes are trained on you, a seductive glowing amber. "I need you," he pants, echoing your desire. 

Your brain and body are clouded with lust. "I want y- need you...so badly." 

You place your hand over his erection, fingers delicately tracing the hard outline of his dick under the denim. He whimpers at your touch. You imagine how perfect it must be, and you can't wait to see for yourself. Right as you bring your lips back to his, there's a loud *knock knock knock* against the driver's side window. You fly off of Jack and attempt to catch your breath as you sit up in your seat to roll down the window.

Sam is standing there with raised eyebrows and a smirk he's trying to disguise as disapproval. 

"Hey Sam!" Jack says, pulling his jacket down to cover his lap, "thanks for letting us borrow the truck!"

"No problem. How's the tree?"

"It's perfect," I grin. Jack jumps out of the cab to retrieve it.

"I guess that's not the only thing that went perfectly," Sam shakes his head, "now I get why Dean never let you two be alone."

You roll your eyes and climb out of the truck, "because no one was allowed to be happy because he wasn't happy and now-"

"He is." Sam chuckles softly, "life... is crazy."

"And now you're allowed to be happy, and so are we," you nod towards Jack as he wrestles the tree over the side of the truck, careful not to bump the Impala parked next to it.

"Thanks Jack," Sam moves to let Jack in front of him, "go ahead, we'll be right up."

The way Jack smiles at you as he leaves the garage seems to turn you to mush, your knees wobble...was that… did I just swoon?

Sam is baffled, "ok since when are you swooning over Jack? I've never seen you like this before."

You shrug and move to open the door to follow Jack in but Sam stops you with a hand on your shoulder. 

"I'm happy for you, I really am- I just… I'm worried about logistics, I don't want you getting hurt, if you guys are getting... physical, and with his grace, he could...lose control and-"

"You're worried about the logistics of me having sex with Jack? Are you imagining-"

Sam turns Santa suit red, "No! I mean- no, but just, his grace, if he um, ya know, lost control, it could kill you." He says your name and his face scrunches up and his grip on your shoulder tightens. "You know you're practically a Winchester, we can't lose you."

You're more touched than you are annoyed now with Sam's overprotectiveness, so you slide your arms under his and hug him.

"Dean and I aren't gonna get in your way, we want you to be happy. I just wish I could protect you."

You move from the embrace, "Sam, you can't protect everyone, you're not a condom."

He laughs, "be careful okay? I'm not talking about- I mean ok, yeah, condoms too."

You shake your head and open the door to the main bunker, "you got it, bro."

You know what he's worried about. Mary. Other times Jack's gotten angry and lost control. You understand, it's not an easy thing to forgive or forget. But, at the risk of sounding like the naive wife in a serial killer doc, you can just tell Jack has changed. That you have nothing to be afraid of.

When you and Sam make it to the main room, Jack's tree is being fawned over by Dean, Cas, and Eileen and he's literally beaming with pride. It's the cutest. He's the literal cutest. And he's all yours.

Sam gives you a smile, then goes to check out the tree with the others. When Dean spots you, he turns to you with a devious look. He walks over, "what's in the bag kid?"

You release the bag gently to the floor in front of your feet but it still makes a loud and rather obvious *clang!*

"Hey! I thought he was the kid, I'm a grown ass woman."

"Hey grown ass woman... what's in the bag, huh?" Dean waggles his eyebrows, "is it for me?"

"You know it."

He grins and gives you a quick hug before stooping down to investigate. "You trying to get me liquored up?" He asks, rifling through the bag.

"I'm just being festive," you retort.

He looks up, eyeing you suspiciously. "Why is your hair not perfect?"

You smooth your hair down, "shut up, Winchester."

He stands up slow, "I've seen you gank a pack of werewolves and right after your hair was immaculate. What's going-" he follows your gaze right over his shoulder, to where Jack is standing, staring back at you like you're some Greek goddess reincarnate.

"Oh come on!" Dean whips his head back to you. "The kid, really? I let you two hang out for one evening and-"

"Let me? You're not my keeper, Dean."

He rubs his hand in his hair and ducks his head, what he does when he knows he said the wrong thing, "I know, I didn't mean that, I-" 

"What happened to 'we all deserve to be happy'?"

"He told you I said that?"

You stamp your foot like an inpatient teenager, "yeah! Now aren't you going to tell me the same thing? Don't I deserve it?"

Dean softens, "of course, we all do, I mean, it's friggin Christmas...Almost! I don't mean to be a dick, I just…"

"You just don't trust Jack."

He nods, "You know I've tried, but with everything that went down, I just… I know the kid really likes you, I just thought you wouldn't go for it, that I'd have nothing to worry about. I know ya usually go for guys with uh, more experience."

You roll your eyes, "and look where that's gotten me. I think it's about time I stop chasing after asshole guys that don't care. Don't I deserve to have someone look at me like that?"

"You do, of course you do, come here," he wraps you in a tight squeeze. You relax a little. Dean hugs are divine. "I support ya, ok, I trust you, you just gotta be on guard. I know you're a badass, I just worry, if he loses control."

"Okay okay," you are so done with these big brother talks. 

He picks up the bag, "I'm thinking moonshine nog will go awesome with the apple pie Cas made." He starts moving in the kitchen's general direction. "Any other requests?"

"Whipped cream and, oh, can I get a whiskey on the rocks? I like it with my apple pie."

Dean grins, "I taught you that, huh?" You nod and he says proudly, "coming right up."

You walk over the tree and collapse onto the nearest sofa, the aged leather creaking underneath you. You're drained from all that talking. But the more you stare at Jack's butt in those jeans as he leans over to attach the tree stand, you realize your energy will quickly return. 

If I could just get him alone, you thought. But you knew you still had a few hours of family time left. But the mood was festive and comfortable now that the lectures were over, so you start to relax.

Sam puts on a Christmas album. Cas and Eileen come over to hug you and tell you how amazing the tree is and how happy you look. You say the same to them. Eileen starts wrapping lights around the tree and groans; Sam has to take over soon after. He makes it look ridiculously easy. The way Eileen watches him makes your heart tingle. The stressed out, miserable group of hunters you guys used to be seems to have disappeared completely.

Jack looks intently at the nearby fireplace and sparks fly. He turns to meet your gaze and the same happens to you. Hot flames rush from the spark until the fireplace is roaring. Similar to what's now going on inside you this very moment.

"Thanks," you say to him as he sits down on the couch, "I was a little cold."

He takes your hands in his and you fold up, putting your feet in his lap. He moves in closer, "you never have to be cold again."

Good thing you're sitting. You'd definitely swoon this time.

He leans even closer, lips hovering an inch from your ear. "I don't know how I got so lucky to be able to touch you whenever I want. I mean, whenever you want me to."

"Whenever is good… all the time would be even better."

His lips are on your ear now, "that can be arranged." He kisses and licks and his hot breath sends a shiver down your spine. 

Your shaky exhale must give you away because Cas turns around, ornament still in hand, and raises his eyebrows. 

You brace yourself for another lecture, but instead he smiles, "cute." 

You laugh because you're pretty sure you've never heard Cas say that, like, ever. 

"Have you two seen Dean?" Cas asks, getting that same glazed-over goo goo eye look you and Jack have been making all evening.

"I thought he was just getting cocktails and pie," you answer.

As soon as you answer, you hear a "whoooo boy! They were not messing around with that eggnog. That is some strong holiday hootch my friends!"

He has it in a fancy crystal pitcher of all things, and crystal glasses with ice on a tray along with the pie, plates, forks, and whipped cream.

He sets the tray on a coffee table. Cas pours and serves for everyone once he gives Dean a quick 'I've missed you' kiss.

You feel like the Grinch at the end of the story when his heart grows three sizes. 

Sam's dimples are showing, "can we do a toast?"

Eileen jokes about him being a cornball but Cas says, "of course, Sam," and holds his glass at the ready, so the rest of you follow suit.

"I know I'm not, like, a Christmas guy," Sam begins, "but I feel like celebrating with all of you is really special, especially right now, with the hell we've been through this year-"

"Or the last 30+ years!" Eileen adds with a sign.

"I'll drink to that!" Says Dean.

Sam continues, "So I wanted to raise a toast to us as a family, I'm so grateful we're actually enjoying a holiday together. No big bad to worry us. Not living in fear for once," he glances down at Eileen and squeezes her shoulder, " I feel like a lucky man."

"Amen to that," Jack says, bringing his cup to Sam's, then yours, and everyone laughs and finishes the toast with a tinkling cheers.

Everyone except you and Dean make a surprised gagging noise followed by a noisy exhale of hot alcohol breath. You two just laugh.

"Oh God, is that Everclear?" Sam asks.

"Pretty much," you chuckle.

"Actually, it's pretty good," Eileen says, but her face looks pained. 

You dig in to the pie, "Oh my God, Cas! This is so… Dean, did you try this?"

He looks guilty, "um, I may have eaten some this morning."

"He ate an entire caramel apple pie for breakfast… he didn't even ask for bacon!" Cas says, half annoyed, half proud.

Dean grins, "I'm a lucky man too, aren't I?"

"Extremely," you say, mouth full of more pie. 

For someone that doesn't need to eat, Cas is a spectacular baker. You compliment him over and over until he just glows. He starts putting more ornaments on the tree, but when he tries putting the angel on the top, he turns to Sam sheepishly. The big moose just laughs and finishes all the ornaments at the top.

Jack feeds you his last bite of pie. His eyes are locked on yours so intently you feel you might spontaneously combust.

Everyone starts looking a little groggy until Dean's ears perk up and he goes, "hey! I know a drinking game for this song."

"Oh no," Sam groans. 

Dean frantically fills everyone's cups, "no, come on, it'll be fun, okay? One of us closes their eyes and someone screams 'on high.' like as loud as they can. If they guess who screamed correctly, the screamer has to take a shot; if the screamer fools the guesser, the guesser takes the shot."

Cas runs the song back, "well I'm the angel so I get to guess first!" He announces and everyone agrees.  
He closes his eyes and Dean points to Sam, he shakes his head but Eileen nudges him and he rolls his eyes, then lets on the most ridiculous, pitchy, voice cracking, "on high!" That is so obviously Sam that it's just funny.

"Oh come on," Cas says, opening his eyes, "that was obviously you Dean."

Everyone busts out laughing. "How did you not know it was me? Cas, maybe your the one that's high," Sam chuckles. 

Cas frowns and swigs his eggnog. You don't know how but this game is addictive. Sam guesses, you scream, he knows it's you, you take a shot. Around and around it goes until eventually you realize you've ran the song back several times, everyone's guessed at least twice and your head is already starting to spin. 

After the game, there's christmas cookies and more moonshine. You all vote on which Christmas movie to watch tomorrow in Dean's man cave. Everyone was feeling good until Dean stands up abruptly and says, "woah, I think you gotta walk me to bed, Angel."

Cas stands, throwing Dean's arm over his shoulder.  
"Thank you all for a lovely evening," he hiccups. You had no idea angels could do that. Dean looks at Cas like he's James Dean meets James Bond meets John Wayne. He's totally in awe.

Eileen falls off her chair. You and Jack try not to laugh but fail miserably. Sam picks her up bridal style to carry her to bed as well. "My hero," she giggles. Sam shakes his head, floppy hair falling into his eyes and across his goofy grin. "She's cute when she's drunk," Sam smirks. She looks up at him with a glare. "I mean, all the time!" He tries to cover. She cracks up again. 

"Good night!" You all say.

"Finally," you breathe, now that you're alone. Jack leans in and kisses your neck, "I can't believe your plan worked so well. Not that I'd doubt you! I'm just... pleasantly surprised." 

His fingers dance across your inner thigh, you moan softly, "You know what I can't believe?" "Hmmm?" His hand hover over the fly of your jeans. " I can't believe I haven't jumped you yet. Jack, I need you so-" before you can finish your sentence, he scoops you up and carries you to bed. All you can do is grin and think - Merry freakin' Christmas to me!


	3. Ho ho homygod

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, and more smut for all your Jack Kline smut needs. Merry Christmas!

"Oh. My. God."

You've thrown Jack on your bed, ripped his clothes off, and peeled down his underwear. You've come face to face...or face to head, rather, with the most perfect, beautiful dick you may have ever seen.

Jack lifts his head and looks at you nervously, "is it okay?" He asks cutely.

"Are you freaking kidding? God Jack, you really are perfect."

He blushes. "Am I...I mean, is it, big? Enough?"

"Jack," you blush back, "it's literally the most perfect one I've ever seen! Yes!" 

He smiles. You tease your fingers across his balls and up, up, then down, up and down the length of his rock hard cock.

"Oh my god," he says back with a huff. 

You move in, ready to put your mouth around every inch. He holds his breath.

"Be right back!" You squeak, bolting out the door, making sure to close it quietly behind you. 

You hate to run off like this but there was something in the kitchen that caught your eye as Jack carried you to your room. You grab it and run back with it hidden behind your back.

You instruct him to close his eyes as you close and lock the door.

*Shake shake*  
*chhhhhhh*  
Jack jolts as the cool cream hits his exposed skin. You lick the cream off the head of his cock like a lollipop and he makes a long hissing noise through his teeth. You swirl the head with your tongue a few times.

"Okay, you can look, baby," you bat your lashes at him before easing your mouth, your throat down along his entire length. His jaw drops, his eyes wide like he can't believe what he's seeing. He moans as you swallow him down, along with the whipped cream, come back up for air, and down again until he hits the back of your throat. 

"How does it taste?" He asks.

"Mmmmm," your moan vibrates through his cock. You lift your head to see the ecstasy on his face, "So good, so yummy baby."

He moans again, snaking his fingers through your hair. He gently moves you back to deep throating him. He's so eager. You laugh around his cock and his whole body twitches. You're having too much fun with this. You lap up every last drop of whipped cream, then you begin teasing his balls and moaning around his cock. You play with him for so long, you hardly realize his entire being is...vibrating. You look up to see those glowing eyes.

He looks to you and starts slightly incoherently saying how incredible you are, then he looks a little worried along with blissed out.

"I think... I might...is it okay if I-" 

You lift your head, "come in my mouth baby, I want you to, please, let go," is all you have to say, and wrap your lips around him again just in time. 

The dimly lit room go bright and you see his eyes flash that electric gold. He hisses your name as his hips buck and his back arches. His release shoots down your throat and the glow fills every fiber of your being. You swallow him down and fall over on the bed next to him in complete bliss.

"Jack," you whisper, almost speechless. There's no way you can describe how you feel, like you were the one who'd just had an orgasm, or like you'd spent a week at a meditation retreat, at the least.

He pulls you into him with a gentle kiss, "that was the best thing that ever happened to me."

"Just wait," you giggle, "there's more. It's even better."

"Better than that?" He seems skeptical. He runs his hands over your tank top. 

You wish you could explain how good you feel right now and exactly how abnormal that is. Usually after giving a blowjob you have a stiff neck, not euphoria. His fingers find their way under your top, tracing your curves, making your nerves fire on overdrive. You try to get up so he can pull your tank off but you don't have the energy to move.

"May I?" He asks and you nod. You both blink and suddenly you're naked.

You might've blushed if you didn't just have his dick in your mouth. Plus, he's looking at you like he's praying in a house of worship, so you're not at all self conscious. 

His hands are everywhere, his mouth is hot on yours until it breaks away, hovering over your breast.

"Perfect," he utters, "so perfect." Then he swoops down to scoop up the can sitting on the floor by the foot of the bed.

*Shake shake*  
*Chhhhhhh*

You giggle as he sprays, then gasp as he licks the cream off, teasing and flicking your nipples into hard little peaks as he laps you clean.

"Mmmm, Jack, you are a quick study."

His fingers move over your inner thighs, lightly trailing your sex. He makes you ache to your core with need.

"I have been studying," he says, "but I need you to tell me. If what I'm doing is right, or wrong, if it feels good. Okay?" A finger teases your slick lips and lands on your clit, swirling the sensitive bud in little circles. 

You moan and he smiles. "It feels so good, baby," you move his hand down towards your entrance. "What do you feel?"

"So wet," he says. You guide his finger inside you and he looks like he's positively in heaven.

"That's what you're doing to me, baby. Just wait, pretty soon that will be your fat cock fucking my wet pussy, Jack."

He fucks your faster with his finger as his eyes momentarily roll back from the thought of being inside you, then he perks up and says, "I- I just wanted to try one more thing first!"

He slips one more digit inside you while he slithers down the bed so he can taste you for himself. He immediately begins teasing your clit with fast little flicks. He peeks up at you with hungry amber eyes. Your breath quickens.

You moan, you whimper and beg. You're gonna come all over this innocent boy's face. Already! Your thighs shake. "Jack, how, what did you study- oh my god! Yeah, Jack, oh fuck, you're so good at that, so good!"

Your whole body is shaking. His eyes are absolutely electric. He pounds you with both fingers and his hot mouth brings you to the highest peak imaginable. How he brought you to climax so insanely fast is baffling, but you assume it's his grace and you don't question it, because it may be the best thing you've ever felt in your life. 

Jack moans into your wet heat while furiously flicking and finger fucking you and you lose all control. Your whole body arches off the bed, you might as well be and possibly are levitating off the bed as sparks of white hot pleasure shoot through your body. Every nerve jolts with ecstasy as you thrash and moan. It's the best you've ever felt in your life.

When Jack's tongue slows, you open your eyes and *thud* your ass hits the bed.

"Hhh-holy shit," you pant but can't quite catch your breath. Your head spins. You try coming back to reality...if that's what this is. "Did...did I just?"

Jack lifts his face, a huge grin all the way across, complete with your juices covering his chin, cheeks, mouth. "You levitated," he glows with pride. "That must mean it was-"

"Fucking incredible," you say, it comes out as a gasp of total awe and it makes him smile even wider.

"Seeing..feeling you have that much pleasure, knowing I was the one doing that to you, it was just, the best feeling."

"Well…" you huff a little laugh, "you can see that, feel that again, every night for the rest of time, if you want."

"Oh I want," he growls, blinking, erasing the wet spot you left on the bed before pouncing on you. A condom has magically appeared on his cock as well. Clever boy. "And I want to be inside you, I need-"

"Fuck me Jack," you demand. You grab his perfect cock, hard as stone, it's like he's entirely carved of the most beautiful marble. You tease the tip at your entrance.

He gasps, "I've never wanted anything more in my life."

He kisses you deeply as you slide him inside. He moans into your mouth and you grab his firm little ass and spread your legs wide to show him just how deep he can go.

"You can fuck me as hard as you want baby, it won't hurt, trust me! I'm so fucking wet for you."

He groans, "yeah, you are," and starts pounding your pussy relentlessly. You get delirious.

"So good, so you're so good, you're incredible, you're cock is- oh my god, good…" you don't care if you make any sense right now. You wrap your legs around his hips and drive him into your harder and faster still.

"I wanna see you come again," he huffs.

"I wanna make you come," you whine. 

"Can we... together?"

You nod, because that's not usually the case but you've learned with Jack, just about anything is possible. All he has to do is aim those incredible glowing eyes down and suddenly your clit is overloaded with sensation.

Your knees shake. Your cheeks redden. You are completely overwhelmed with pleasure, "Oh, oh my god Jack!"

"Are you ready?" He says devilishly.

You nod vigorously and whine, you can't talk anymore.

"Good, watching you come on my cock will be the best present ever. God, I love you," he says, starting to shake, eyes electric, as he plunges his tongue into your mouth and thrusts as deep into your pussy as possible. 

Your nails rake across his back as your screams are muffled by his hot mouth. The orgasm seems to rip through you both at the exact same time and damn, if it's not the best almost Christmas miracle you've ever experienced.

"Fuck," he whines, still thrusting into you as the last of his climax racks through him. Your body jolts and jerks against his.

When you woke up this morning, you thought tonight's best possible outcome would be getting tipsy and watching Christmas Vacation until you finally got tired and went to bed alone, again. 

Never would you think it could end with, "I love you too, baby."

He kisses you for an eternity before rolling off of you and blinking you both perfectly clean and dressed in... seriously?

"Christmas Jammies?" You laugh, looking at the red and green stripes, "we look like horny elves."

He grins, "incredibly satisfied and in love elves," he corrects. He wraps you in his arms and says, " Merry Christmas Eve."

"Merry Christmas Eve," you say back.

The silly smile gets even wider. "Does this really mean I get to kiss you, and make you come, and sleep in your bed every night?"

"Why? Does that seem too good to be true?" You can't help but smile a blissed out smile back.

"100 percent, yeah, absolutely. Too good. Absolutely too good to be even remotely true."

"Better believe it, Jack. Stranger things have happened, right? I know I might not have known it this morning but now I can't help but feel it in my bones. I love you, and I'm yours, every night. Every day, too, okay?"

" Okay," he smiles softly, his eyelids heavy, "I'm okay, more than okay with that."

And you peck him softly on the lips, about 10 times for good measure, before falling asleep in his arms.


End file.
